Come To Your Brother, Thou Shall Not Die
by Mrs. Ace Merrill
Summary: Years after Paul's Disappearance, His little sister, Chy, has been left to mourn her brothers 'Death'. One Night Paul Decides its time to reunite with his sister, and introduce his new family,The Lost Boys. He wants his best friend back, He wants his sister to be his sister again, He wants her to meet her soul mate. Little does he know, Immortality is what Chy Secretly Craves most.
1. Missing Paul

"Its been too long Chy." Paul whispered, his voice floating through the cool night air. I shivered at the sound of his voice, my long lost brother has come to haunt my dreams once again. A flash of his smirking face enter's my mind. An earing hanging from his right ear lob, his fashion just as crazy as I remember it.  
"Paul?" I whispered, reaching out towards his dark shaded figure. With tears in his eyes he shook his head and turned to face me. To my horror, long peircing white fangs replaced his perfectly straight teeth. His dark blue eyes shining a dark crimson like a raging fire. His face was deformed, and.. Frightening. He looked exactly like a horror movie, like a vampiric horror movie.

He was a.. Vampire.

My body jerked up out of bed as my mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out, no sound at all. I was covered in sticky sweat. Paul's terrifying dreams would usually bring these kinds of side effects, sweating, screams, weakness, sobbing.. It's all things i'm use too. Its nothing new.

I felt my arms collapse underneath me. My body tumbled back onto my matress, my legs in a tangle of heavy warm blankets. Tears threatened to spill out of my icy blue eyes, but i swore i wouldnt let them. For Paul, my long lost big brother.  
I closed my eyes for a moment and twisted to my side, letting my gaze transfer to my favorite framed picture of Paul and I. Paul had his arm slung carelessly around my shoulders, a big smile on both of our faces. We both had on our trademark black leather jackets, Mine was zipped halfway exposing a black tank top, the way I liked it.  
His wasn't zipped at all, and was exposing a white shirt that had 'California' Wrote across the front in bold black letters. We looked exactly alike, we weren't twins, But people would sometimes mistaken us as being twins.

We had the same icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, the slim figure followed. The picture was taken 2 days before he went missing. Also 2 days before he was classed as being 'Unfound' which means they gave up the search after 2 days with no luck. I could remember staying up all night, roaming the streets looking for my brother, scared of what I might find. As werid as it might sound, part of me felt as though he was watching me. As I walked in darkness, looking through the streets for my best friend, my big brother. Mom would yell at me when she seen that I was home, telling me there was no hope, that he was gone, and that there was no sense in looking because he was gone. But throughout all those months and everytime she yelled at me, there was always a tiny spark of hope held within me, and there secretly still is. I was the only one who still had hope, just me. Mom would sit in the house and cry, she wouldnt even notice when some nights I wouldnt come home. Honestly, I dont think she cared, she was depressed, and still is.

But part of me feel's he's still there, that he's watching me. I know that sounds wrong, and that it could never be true, but thats just how my mind works I guess. Instead of constantly crying and being depressed like our mother, I walked the streets everynight in hopes of finding him. I could never let him go, because somewhere inside me told me he was still there. The memory's of him haunted me, till this very day. The old memory's hurt to think about, but they were always there, Paul's memory was.. Always there.

Because of his memory's my last year of school was a complete hell. I lost my friends because I wouldn't talk to anyone. In a matter of days I just became another girl in the hallways, somebody that they use to know. I was that lost girl who's brother went missing 2 years ago, and was never found. The lost girl. That was my nickname. That's the name I would go by, and it was true. I was the lost girl, lost in her own world of hope and desire. Desire to find my brother, and hope that he was still there. Yeah, i was the lost girl alright. People started not to feel so bad for me after about a year or so. Paul was a trouble maker, and so was I, so people didnt really feel that bad that Paul was gone. They only needed me gone, than there life was complete.

My grades also dropped dramatically, I couldnt pay attention in class because I was always thinking about Paul, and what I would do that night to try and find him. I would sometimes print out missing posters, or I would sometimes simply walk around shouting Paul's name when needed. Though he would never show up, and my dreams were slowly being crushed.

I wouldn't even go to the party's, I even skipped prom. Without Paul nothing seemed complete, my life wasnt complete, only paul would be able to fix that. But as mom would say, 'He's never coming back.', so my life would forever be horrible.

I let my tears flow, as I looked around the room.

With thinking my hands reached towards the picture, my favorite picture. The silver metal hit my fingertips, it was cool to the touch. But somehow, satisfying. I held the picture in both hands for a moment, before lowering it to my bare lap. I stared at it for awhile, remembering the memory's Paul and I shared together. The good memory's, the ones that helped me through the bad times.

A single tear dropped from my cheek and landed on the picture, right on pauls face, making it look somehow, distorted. I wipped it off with my index finger, creating a clear smudge across both paul and my face's. I took the hem of my shorts and wipped it off. In a matter of seconds it was sat on my lap once more, the cool frame on my warm skin sending shivers up my spine.

Paul could do no wrong in my eyes, he was so perfect. Why could something like this happen to someone so perfect? Why did paul have to leave me? He was my big brother! I could never see him again! I missed him more than anybody could ever imagine..

If I had one more chance to see Paul again, I would take it. I would go anywhere he wanted, I would do anything he wanted. I just want one more chance to see his smiling face once more, before I have to let his memory go. I want to hug him again, I lost not only my big brother, but my best friend.

Sadness washed through me as I stood up and looked at the picture one last time, before stretching to place it on my night stand once more when I herd a pair of footsteps behind me. My body spun around quickly as I stared across the room. With a loud 'smash' the picture went tumbling to the floor, the glass smashing into tiny peices.

My heart instantly stopped.

"Hey Chy."


	2. The Boys

"P-Paul?" I whispered, as I watched the shadowy figure of my big brother step forward. His Blue eyes gazeing deep into my icy ones.  
"Its Me Chy." He replied softly, as though his words would sting me. My mouth hung open, This is my Paul, This is my big brother. My Best Friend, standing before me.  
This has to be a dream, This cant be real. Paul's.. Dead. Paul's gone, Paul Disapeared..  
"Its not a dream Chy. Im Not Dead, Im More Alive Than Ever." He whispered as he took a single step forward, His black leather biker boots making a soft sound on the hard wood floor with every step he took. It was as though he could read my mind, Thats not possible, thats unrealistic. This was a dream.. This is not real.  
"Paul, This is N-ot re-al.." I stammered. He shook his head as a single tear slipped down his cheek. His soft skin was now paler than I ever remembered, His hair was longer too, But this was Paul. This was my Paul.  
"Oh, Its Real Shiloh. Its as real as it gets." Paul said with a smirk, as though he possessed a hidden secret that I didnt know. I looked down at the shattered picture below my feet, I studyed the broken fragments of glass, than I looked through them and found Paul's face. Another Tear fell from my face as I looked back up at the new Paul and smiled weakly as he sprung forward and wrapped me in a warm embrace.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and cryed on his shoulder like old times. Emotions ran through my body all at once, It was hard to control as I hugged my long lost big brother. For once I wasnt that lost girl anymore, I was found, Paul had found me. I was in his arms again, he was in mine. My Paul.. My lost boy.  
"Paul." I whimpered in his shoulder. His familiar scent hit my nostrils, after shave and something else I could never place, but it was wonderful. It was wonderful to have him back in my arms, I was never going to let him go this time.  
"You Dont have too." He murmured in as I felt a cold tear hit my skin. He was crying too, Paul never crys. This made me hug him tighter. I couldnt explain how he could read my mind, maybe this was a dream, but at the moment, it doesnt matter, all that matters is that he's with me again.  
"Paul, I thought you were dead." I sobbed in his shoulder. He nodded.  
"Im Sorry, I'll explain I promise Shiloh." He murmured in my ear. His warm breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.  
After about a minute of sobbing together we both pulled away and looked at eachother, he cupped my face with his bare hand and looked into my eyes.  
"You've grown so much." He whispered softly. I smiled weakly as I looked him over. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans with a black jacket. Not his old leather one, but simular, with more color.  
"You've grown too Paul." I lied. He never grew at all, not that I could tell, which sorta freaked me out. But like I said, this is probley just a dream anyways.  
"No I haven't, and You know it." He replied. I looked away from his gaze, it was to powerful, his soft blue eyes had grown darker since the last time i've seen them. They've become pericing to the glance.  
"Like I've Said, I have alot of explaining to do." He trailed off with a sigh. I looked up at him and placed my hand firmly on my hips.  
"Damn right." I replied with a smile. He smiled again and pulled me into another warm hug. I missed his jokes, now I could have that again.. He was mine again!  
"I missed you so much Paul." I murmured. I could almost feel his smile.  
"I've missed you too Chy." He replied as he squeezed me tight, than pulled away once again.  
"Why did you come back." I asked quietly. He looked to the ground at the shattered picture and bent over. He picked it up, shaking the broken glass to the floor and looked at it with a smile.  
"Dude, dont do that. Your not the one who gotta pick that up later." I said sarcastically. He looked up at me, arching an eyebrow and chuckling.  
"Maybe not." He replied quietly before leaning past me and placing the picture back on the night stand beside my bed.  
"What do you mean? 'Maybe not'?" I asked curiously, making sure my voice was kept at a hushed tone. I didnt want to wake anybody up.  
"I've become something that you may not like." He began. Those very words sent shivers down my spine, my dream. Paul was truely a.. Vampire.  
"Yes." He replied. My mouth fell open as I looked at him. My Paul was a vampire, like in the horror movies and the books, he was a vampire.  
"I Was In An Alley When A Gang Of Punks Approched me. They bet me so bad I was unreconizable, I was beaten to a pulp. My Bones were broken and I was hurt real bad. That's when a group of 3 approched me.. They Offered me immortialty. And I took it. Would you blame me?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, I wouldnt blame him, he did the right thing.  
"Im glad you think so." He replied. I punched him playfully in the arm and smiled.  
"Stop that!" I nearly shouted. He chuckled.  
"Sorry, Habit. Vampire thing." He chuckled.  
"Okay, So your a vampire. But why did you come back, and to me?" I asked quietly. He looked deep into my eyes again, I swear he was looking into my soul. You may think I would be scared as hell if you found out your lost brother was a vampire from you dreams and came back, but i wasnt. I was far from scared. My hope has proved that I was right. The lost girl was right! It was only my mind, I was crazy! Paul was alive, and well! I knew it! "Because I missed you. And I have an offer for you." He replied. He sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. My eyes widened.. What was his offer? Though, part of me already knew..  
"Whats that?" I asked quietly. He wanted me to become one, he wanted me to become a vampire. It was only logic, if you knew paul you could tell by his eyes and the sound of his voice.  
"Yes. I want you to become one of us Chy. Live forever, Never know fear again, Never know hurt again," He replied nervously, afraid I wouldnt take his offer. "Sleep all day, party all night..." He added with a smile, "But the down side of all of this is.. You must feed." He whispered holding out his hand for me to take. I bit my lip and looked at it for a moment, this was the one thing I craved deep inside me.  
Immortality. I could be with Paul forever, and do whatever I wanted. I would have to kill, but thats for survival, I would deffinatly have too do that. But somehow, I didnt mind. Sure, I would have to leave the people I love, kill innocent people and drink blood,vbut thats a risk im willing to take. Paul did it for all this time, so there's no reason I couldnt. Right?  
"Thats right." Paul whispered, inturpting my train of thought.  
Without another thought, I took his hand as he lead me quietly out of the house and out of the home I knew for so long. I would never see it again, I would never see the people I loved again, but im with Paul now.  
I pulled on a pair of Black All Star Converse and followed Paul.

We stepped out of the house quietly, I was standing close to Pual, but I was still afraid for what was to come next.  
He lead me to a dark ally were 4 motor bikes were parked with 3 boys sitting on them, Im assuming the fourth bike was Paul's. These must have been the guy's who saved paul. I have to thank them in the future of course. If they hadnt saved my big brother, my mother would have been right, and he would have been dead. Not alive and well like he is now.  
"Hey boys, This is my little sister, Shiloh. She's gonna live with us from now on." Paul said proudly with a smile. All the boys cheered loudly, It made me feel so wanted. To be honest i've never felt like i've been wanted everywhere.  
Not with my mother, since after Paul went missing, it always seemed like she blamed me. We never really talked much anymore either, she was depressed and wanted to be left by herself forgetting about me. Her acting that way made my move alittle easyer on me.  
"Chy, This is Marko, Dwyane, And David." Paul Introduced me as we stepped forward. Marko was the blonde with the baby face who smiled like the chesire cat. He had a colorful coat that was opened wide revealing a stained white tank top tthat was way to small for him and reached his mid-stomach, showing his tight muscles perfectly. I stared for a moment, his abs were amazing, but I quickly looked away when I realized id get caught for stareing. He seemed like the youngest in the group, maybe that was just his baby face talking, I dont know. But he looked like he was the youngest, and most out going. Sorta like Paul in a way, they must be good friends..  
Dwyane was the one with the brunette hair and seemed quieter than the other boys. He had on a worn black leather jacket and he was shirtless underneath, he also had really tight abs, gosh do all these boys have abs? Im going to be staring all night! And David... He was the cute one with the platuim blonde mullet and the long black trench coat, He looked like the leader of the gang. I could just sense the leadership about him. His trench coat was opened halfway showing off a black leather jacket underneath and a grayish t-shirt. He had a smirk, that looked amazing on him, his eyes just wanted me to be closer to him, like he was pulling me.  
He looked at me and smirked, his pale blue eyes burning into mine.  
"Looks like someone has found a crush." Paul whispered in my ear. I Felt my face become a bright crimson color as I spun around and hit him in the shoulder. He instantly ran away from me, But i chased him till I was close enough and hoped on his back. We giggled like old times, it was alot of fun, more fun than i've had in a while. Just like old times, I missed those times. And now I could have them all back.. Forever.  
We calmed down when he finally put me down on the ground again, David was watching my every move which gave me butterflies. They were all stareing at me, and grinning. I wish I wouldnt have wore short shorts now... Akward.  
"You should have let her change, she's going to get cold on the ride home." Dwyane said quietly. That was a nice gesture for him, he must have read my thoughts and found out that I was uncomfortable. It was really starting to annoy me to be honest with you, but its still as nice gesture. I could see Dwyane and I becoming buddies in the future. I looked up and put a smirk on my face that matched David's perfectly.  
"Can you all do that?" I asked my big brother as the group eurpted in laughter.  
I looked at them and smirked, shaking my head.  
"No Dwyane, Im glad she never changed." David replied to their inside conversation, not including me. The whole group made 'Ohhing' sounds, david just sat there on his bike and smirked. He didnt peel his eyes away from me, I blushed and looked up at Paul who was chuckling at my reaction.  
"Shut The Fuck Up Paul." I muttered, punching him in the arm with a smirk. I must be blushing so much tonight, I was like a blonde tomateo.  
"See, if you didnt like David you wouldnt care." He teased. My face was getting redder than before, i didnt dare look behind me.  
"There are some things i never missed about you." I muttered harshly. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
I watched Paul for a moment, not able to look behind me. Paul looked behind me and smiled, giving a hardly unnoticable nod.  
I felt a warm jacket being lightly dropped over my shouders as I stood unable to move. I knew who was behind me,  
but i didnt dare turn around.  
"Im Glad you gotta crush on me. Cause I have one on you too." Came Davids silky voice in my ear. I smirked and the butterflies came back once again.  
This deffinatly is a dream, it cant be real.  
"This is not a dream Chy." Paul chuckled. I bit my lip.  
"Can you please, Just for one minute, shut the fuck up?" I asked, as i blushed once again. Paul was really embarssing me in front of this really hot guy.. and it was getting on my very last nerve. Damn him.  
My shoulder blades held up David's long black trench coat as he stood behind me. I felt his warm breath on my neck, he was so close, i could barely breath.  
"Can we please get going, its going to be morning soon." Marko Whined as he watched us. I chuckled and glanced at Paul, he nodded.  
"You can either ride with me or David. Your choice." Paul smiled. "But I already know who your going to pick." He added grining evily.  
God old Paul, always trying to find everyway to embarss me, and he wont stop if it killed him. I rolled my eyes. It was actually a big decsion, David was this hot guy who I really am starting like, love at first sight. And then theres Paul who is my big brother and I just met after about 3 years of being missing.. Gosh this was hard...  
"Of course you do." I muttered quietly. The group chuckled, vampire hearing, shit.  
I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
"Its settled than. Your riding with David. Lets go." Paul once again read my thoughts and began to walk to his bike, leaving me behind with David. Well this is akward. Before he left, he flashed me a Dont-Worry-About-It-We-Have-Forever-To-Hang-Out Look. I smiled at this and looked up at david.  
"Are you ready?" David asked. I nodded. He hesisatated and slowly pulled away. I pulled off the trench coat, but before I passed it to him he placed it back on my shoulders again and smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.  
"Your going to need that for the ride." He replied, looking me over. I blushed but didnt look away.  
"Besides.. You look better than I ever did in it." He added, giving me a quick wink before leading me over to his black motor bike.  
He helped me on and looked at the boys, smiles plastered there faces, including Paul.  
He smiled at me, giving me a quick wink saying, Your-Welcome, and looked back at david.  
He nodded as the boys started there bikes, everyone revved the engines making a echoed roaring sound through out the alley.  
"Lets go." David yelled over the engine proudly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist as Dwyane nodded and gave me the barrel fingers before speeding off into the night. Marko nodded at me and followed dywane out of the alley. Paul smirked and followed the 3 boys, leaving Us here. David gunned his engine once again before placing his hand on top of mine.  
"Hold on Chy!" He yelled, and with those final words, we were off, drifting through the night.  
And at that very moment, I knew, this was not a dream. This was reality.

Authors note:  
Review:) What do you think? What do you think should happen next? :) Thanks for reading, ill deffinatly update soon!:) Thanks everyone!:) 


	3. Embarssed

David's bike came to a slow in front of an old cave? Danger signs lined the entrance, the waves washed the shore underneath the cliff. I clung to David as we came to an aburpt stop, the sound of motor bikes faded in the wind.  
Everyone climbed off of there bikes and began to make their ways towards David and I. David sat for a moment, studying the crashing waves below the cliff that we sat next too. From the entrance of the cave you could see the shore, to tell you the truth, it looked beautiful, unlike any beach i've ever seen before. And to think I would be living next to it, put a smile on my face. David spun around and looked at me, his icy blue eyes gazed into mine. I bit my bottom lip as I began to feel my cheeks heat up. I'm glad its dark, nobody's able to see my cherry red face at the moment.  
"Tired?" He asked me quietly. I nodded and unwrapped my arms from around his waist. He let a low chuckle escape his lips as he looked to the ground than back at me. He than looked back up at me again, seriousness covered his features as he held his gloved hand out for me to take.  
"Lets get you inside." He whispered quietly. I nodded and placed my hand in his, noticing the color of my nails, black. I redone them this after noon, which was probley a good thing considering I would never be seeing that particular bottle of nail polish ever again, which was my absoute favorite color. I waited for David to climb off of the bike, he didnt take long, and was soon standing by my side again. Paul stepped forward and wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders and spun me around towards the wooden steps, I wondered if David was following, I wanted him to be following. I let my curiousidy take over and turned my head quickly to see the boys trailing behind us, David walking in the middle. I grinned and spun back around again, I noticed Paul was watching me intently making me blush once again. He only chuckled and continued walking me up the wooden steps and into the mouth of the 'Cave', yes it was indeed a cave.

The wind whipped my hair as I hugged David's coat closer to my body. I could smell Davids sweet odour floating from his coat and through the air, It was so sweet and wonderful. It was the best thing I've ever smelled in my whole life, it smelled like a blend of Aftershave and cigarettes, along with some expensive cologne. Not like the colongne usual guys use, like the jocks in school who wore the cheap shit, but the expensive stuff, like I bought Paul one year for his birthday. He just ended up dropping it on the floor about a week later, that was the worst 100 dollars i've ever spent. And the worst part is that he spilled it in my room, and after he left his scent was stuck in the house. Nothing could get rid of it, believe me, mom tried. It was just a reminder to her that he was gone, for good, and it hurt he a lot, i could tell by the look on her face when she walked past his room. But David's scent smelled way better than Paul's expensive cologne ever did, he smelled.. Perfect. "Glad you like it. Its the best stuff I could find." David's voice floated from behind me. I felt my face turn redder than a tomateo as I slowly spun around, causing Pauls arm to drop from my shoulders. "What do you mean?" I asked as though I knew nothing about what just happened. Damn Mind reading, this is a total sucky thing about being around Vampires. Every single god damn thought they can hear. David simply chuckled and shook his head as we walked into the mouth of the cave. I sighed and looked to the ground, avoiding any further embarssment that was to come in the future. Damn, I was going to have to watch what I think about around these guys. Jesus Their getting on my nerves. "That doesnt work Chy, We can hear your thoughts whenever. You cant hide anything from us, until you become full vampire that is." Paul explained, making the other boys burst in a fit of laughter, not David though, he just simply chuckled. I sighed and shook my head. I cant wait till I become full vampire.

"Me either." Paul whispered quietly. I looked over at David who simply nodded with a smirk. I chuckled and looked to the ground, chooseing to avoid eye contact at the moment. David chose to lift the tension and began to explain the history of the cave.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla, about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault." David explained as he looked around the main room, Which was filled with different things that proved it was an old hotel. A crystal chandler fell from the roof and landed in an old foutain, which was filled with things the boys must have put in there. Their was counters and furnature thrown around the room, but their were 4 main chairs in middle of the room, must be for the boys. It was deffinatly an old hotel, and the coolest place i've ever seen. I can see why they like it here, It looks almost like a boys hangout place, well i guess it is really. But the boy life here, and i guess i do too.  
I listened intently, it was like every word he spoke was music to my ears. He smiled as he continued his speach. He said it so flawlessly it seemed as though he practiced it a million times in front of a mirror. Its like he was reading a history book, and knew every paragraph off heart, it was amazing. Everything was amazing, the hotel, the boys, santa carla, vampires, my brother, david...  
"In 1908 when the big one hit san fransico, this place took a header, and fell into the crack, So now its our's." David chuckled and walked away from me, motioning for me to follow, which i did. He moved to an old worn black wheel chair, which was one of the chairs postioned in middle of the room. Must be his special chair.  
"And your's." He added proudly. I smiled as the boys voices echoed off of the cave walls as they spoke. They were joking around about something, You could hear there laughter as they ploped down on a ratty couch in front of David. I wasnt listening to their conversation though, i was too busy looking and listening to david. He had my full attention at the moment, and seemed to be taking advantage of that. I yelped as a powerful arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me backward, making me tumble into a place between Paul and Marko on the couch. They laughed wildly as I crossed my legs in front of me and punched paul in the arm, he grinned evily, he was going to do something embarssing, i had a feeling. I knew that grin.

"Yeah, because we all know she wants to go sit by david. Right on his lap, Make out with him for abit, move to the bed-" I cut Paul's evil plan off as Dwyane finally joined us, by sitting in a white lawn chair next to Marko's side of the couch. Everyone laughed.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" I hissed angrily, my face will continue to get redder until my color turns completely. From Pale to Crimson red. Paul chuckled as I removed my hand, his grin never disapearing.

"Come on sissy! I gotta make up for all the years I missed. Plus, we all know you want David, We can read your thoughts remember?" He asked sarcastically, like i didnt already know. I sunk lower in my seat as The boys continued to laugh, I shook my head and buried my self in david jacket. trying not to think of how wonderful it smelled.

"David's voice is like music to my ears. David's smell is so beautiful. I love david with all my heart and soul. He is so so so hot-" Once again I cut my big brothers lame attempt at a girly voice to sound like me. Gosh, he couldnt stop embarssing me.

"Stay the fuck out of my thoughts. And fuck you, I do not fucking sound like that." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Wow, somebodys got a bad mouth since I've left." Paul said quietly. I placed a smirk on my face that would match Davids perfectly.

"Damn right." I muttered. He laughed and shook his head as I looked around the room, not making eyecontact with David at all. Thats one thing I really dont want to do at the moment.

"Come on Chy, Just because Paul's making fun of you doesnt mean im like that." Came David's voice from in front of me. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly before opening my eyes again and gaining enough courage to look at him.

"Im not saying your like Paul." I said quietly, gaining snickers from the boys. I sighed and turned to paul. "Your deffinatly not like my brother." I muttered, looking directly like paul. He grinned and turned away, looking at David again.

"Jesus, just for that comment, ill say everythingt thats on your mind, outloud." He teased. I bit my bottom lip and pouted giving him the puppy dog eyes that he could never resist, but this time he did. Good old Paul.

"Oh Davey... Your so hot..." Paul began. I lounged forward and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"First of all.. I dont call his Davey. Second of all, Fuck off. Just leave me alone shithead." I muttered as I unclamped my hand from his mouth slowly. He snickered.

"Paul! Its not funny!" I argued. The boys chuckled.

"Oh It so is." He replied with a devilish grin.

"Paul please, I'm fucking tired alright?" I sighed quietly.

Paul sucked in a sharp breath and smiled. Not a grin, a smile.

"Alright, The beds over there. Let me show you." He replied as he helped me up and pulled me off of the couch. I slipped off Davids jacket and passed it to him, he didnt take it though, just sat there stareing at it.

"Hey, Keep it tonight. It gets cold.." He said with a smile. I smiled in return and slipped the back on. It was actually cold, and my arms would be covered in goosbumps unless I didnt wear his jacket, so I had no other choice.

"Thanks." I murmured as I followed Paul into the makeshift bedroom at the other side of the cave. Colorful silk was hung from the stone ceiling acting as a wall, I loved it. It looked so cool. It was perfect, absoutley perfect.

Paul sat on the edge of the matress and pulled me down next to him gently. He pulled the cover's down so I could fit underneath them. I smiled and crawled under the covers. Paul pulled the covers up to my chin and smiled. I let my eyelids drop as I looked into his eyes. Everything is perfect.. for once in my life, everything was exactly like I wanted.

"Since we're vampires we're going to sleep all day, so i'll see you tommorrow night alright?" He nearly whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright goodnight little sis. See you tommorrow night." He said with a chuckle. I could help but smile and let a low chuckle escape my lips as Paul gave me one last tight hug.

As Paul left the room, I remember exactly why i finally have a smile on my face.

As fast as someone leaves your life, always remember, they can show up again just as fast.

Authors note:

So what do you guys think? Let me know:) Review. :D

I just finished editing the other chapter, including this one.. :D have fun reading, I really recomnd for you to go back and read the first and second chapter if you already didnt:) But i'll deffinatly try and updatee soon!

*Do you think david and Chy's realtionship is moving to fast or to slow?

*What do you want to see next?

:D thanks!


End file.
